Aramouth
The Aramouth area around the Dragon Isles and Talon Coast have always been steeped in history, including believing to be the hibernating place for the gigantic 'Terra Draconis' of old. This is also backed by the unusually high amount of gold that can be found in the region, which also has attracted a large amount of business through the centuries, not always legally. Aramouth 1.Elendore 2.Oxenbridge 3.Leymere 4.Castle Tolvek 4. Khorl Elendore The capital of Aramouth, and home to the King of Men, it may be the oldest civilisation in Elgard, despite having nearly been wiped off the map during the War of the Worshippers, War of the Shadow King and by the first Dragon King. Maybe due to this it is whre some of the most complex architecture is out of all the human cities, most of which hasn't been seen since the end of the Dragon Era. Due to its high population it has the largest standing army, but the Luminous Order also have a strong hold of the city. This has sadly driven out most of the non-humans and outlawed magic within the city limits. Oxenbridge Originally a tempoary home for Elendore's citizens when it was being rebuilt the second time, many inhabitants decided to stay put. Since it has become a strong commercial hub with easy acces to land and sea. It also is the birthplace of the secretive Order of Light, which the more radical Luminous Order later split off from. Leymere An elven city within a forest, it was the first established for the elves, and several First Elves still exist here. Sticking to their origins they are taught from birth on their Ethereal heritage and their purpose from the Creator to protect Humanity. Due to this they are trained in a number of arts and artistry and the council of Elders has a strong connection with the Kings Court in Elendore. Castle Tolvek Built during the reign of King Tolvek by Orcs to cement their foothold in the world of men. They built it at the entranceway to the mountain caverns they had taken from the Dwarves. It was also the place of the final battle during the War of Shadows, where Tolvek was destroyed, and the Bearer of the Sword of Omegas, St Lucas, was last seen. Despite their armies being defeated the fortress was not destroyed and instead became home to crows for centuries. More recently Orcs have moved back into the castle and establshed a War-Chief there, Agrok the Un-Killable. Khorl Named after one of the first Dragons who died during the War of the Shadow King, it was built on a site where a Shard of Alphamus was found. Due to this it is regarded as a holy site and the city has built arounded, filled with temples to every god you have heard of and some you have not. Merchants have also taken advantage of the flow of worshippers and travellers coming to see the city, and have made such lucrative trade that they don't leave. South Dragon Isles 1.Wilmaren 2.Bati 3.Riverwood 4.Rencastle 5.Chelne 6.Woodthorpe 7.Sky Temple Wilmaren In the middle of the Dragon Isles it is a town run by Merchant guilds, organised crime syndicates and is policed by Sell-Swords. Due to this it is a haven for criminals were 'justice' is for those who can afford to pay for it. While there is violence it is best to not tred on the profits of the Guilds or Syndicates otherwise you might find yourself unable to tred anywhere anymore. Bati Built on the Claw of the Talon Coast as a multi-layered defensive fortress to guard sea-passage into the isles. Over the years it has fallen to disrepair and is now inhabited by people trying to make a living and a safe place to sleep at night. The lower levels of the fortress have a number of makeshift towns, becoming crowdy and dirty. The upper levels on the other hand have been kept restricted, allowing for much nicer living for the city leaders and social elite. Riverwood Built between a river and a luscious woodland, it has no problem with choice of food, having access to ample fish, water and crops from the forest and farmlands. Built using wood from the lumber-mill it now has a palisade around it to keep peace of mind for inhabitants, it might keep marauders and wild animals out but there has been little violence in the city in the past. Rencastle Built on the banks of the river it has one of the most fertile farmland in the region. it has become a crucial stopover for travellers heading to the western port town, it has more wealth then usual provincial farming villages. Chelne Built on the southern most corner of Elgardt it has a unique climate allowing for it to be common to have large harvests and specialist crops. This has helped Chelne survive how isolated it is due to the savage tribe on the western and only land route to the rest of Elgardt. The savage tribe makes heading to Chelne dangerous for any who may try to walk it, leaving going by boat to be the most common route, but due to the low amount of exports the outward boats are far between. Woodthorpe A walled city built on the island of Garlan, it is the central hub for activities in the area. Despite being able to thrive on its own it is strongly influenced by the Temple of Light in the north of the island and is a highly religious community while resisting the Luminous Order due to the distance from the mainland. It is known to have a history of dangerous were-animals, resulting in the inhabitants locking their doors tightly on nights of the full moon. Sky Temple A large and intimidating temple built centuries ago by the native tribe, the practices of the region have not changed with the years. Due to the only nearby inhabitants with reason to travel through the region being those in Chelne, who have become use to the situation, they have had no reason or threat put to them to change. These practices are those of cannibalism and human sacrifice in worship of a savage god of chaos that no other resident of Elgardt has ever heard of. Due to the danger of trying to travel through the region only adding to the seas of blood that have stained the temple it is wise for most people to instead travel by boat to avoid the region.